


The Shard

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Castiel, Dubious Consent, King Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Castiel, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been married in name only since their wedding night left both of them with emotional scars. However, both long for a real relationship with the other, but fear overstepping their bounds. Ten years after their wedding, Castiel can no longer stand to watch his husband throw himself at every pretty man or woman who comes to their feasts. He makes his stand for his husband's affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my [tumblr](http://jinxedambitions.tumblr.com), but a sequel was requested and was quite long, so I'm posting the story in it's entirety here.
> 
> There is dubious consent in this story, however, while both parties have no choice in the matter, neither is opposed to it, just the circumstances. Not condoning, just giving background, so you can choose whether or not this is something you want to read.

Castiel sat in the grand ballroom picking at his meat. He was forced to come down to these gatherings as the King’s husband. He had to sit and smile at Dean’s guests while Dean drank too much and threw himself at the ladies and men of the court.

It tore at Castiel’s gut to watch Dean flirt with all of the beautiful women that came to see him.  Dean had never looked at him with the fire that burns in his eyes when he sees one of the courtiers trying to catch his attention. Castiel rolled eyes when one of the ladies dropped her fan just to watch Dean pick it up for her.

Castiel had been Dean’s husband in name for ten years, and yet he felt more an ornament than a spouse.  Dean did not share his bed. He did not share his meals unless it was a banquet. He did not share his time or his thoughts or his fears with Castiel. He shared his palace, his crown, and his name but nothing more. 

He provided everything Castiel needed to live peacefully. He even expanded the palace library when he heard word that Castiel was disappointed in the selection. 

It hurt all the more that Dean could not even stand to be in the same room as Castiel, because Castiel had come to love him over the years. Perhaps, at first he had been wary of the man, but even with the limited contact they shared, Castiel could clearly see that Dean was a good, honorable, and kind man. A man Castiel cared so deeply about.

_Castiel had been promised to Prince Dean since he was little more than a boy. He had been raised on stories of how strong and fierce the Winchester line was, and how the union would bring Castiel’s kingdom to its former glory._

_The union had happened when Castiel came of age, and he was wed to Dean in the grandest ceremony the kingdom had seen in centuries. At eighteen, Castiel had been so overwhelmed by the spectacle of his wedding, that he’d barely had time to think about what came after._

_The stories he had heard growing up were based in little fact, Castiel found as he was dragged up to the wedding chamber by his new husband. They were followed closely by Naomi, his attendant. He didn’t expect her to enter the chamber with them. She’d never overseen his nightly routine before, but she entered and sat in a chair beside the large bed._

_"Must you really sit there and gawk?" Dean asked gruffly as he led Castiel to the bed._

_"King Michael has much riding on this union, and he wants to be certain it is legitimate. So, yes," she replied as she gestured to the bed._

_Castiel was still very confused. Then suddenly, Dean’s hands were pulling at his garments and disrobing him efficiently.  Castiel was almost naked by the time his mind caught up with what was happening. “Are we going to have intercourse?” he asked as he looked into Dean’s eyes. Dean’s hands froze where they were holding the waistband of Castiel’s underwear._

_"You didn’t tell him this was going to happen?" Dean demanded as he turned to Naomi again._

_"Education incites curiosity. We couldn’t risk him_ experimenting _and ruining this whole union,” Naomi said coldly as she crossed her legs at the ankle._

_Dean looked at Castiel with sad eyes as he rubbed Cas’ bare shoulder. “You’ve never laid with another?” Dean asked him as he rubbed soothing circles into Cas’ flesh._

_"No, of course not," Castiel insisted nervously. What if Dean didn’t believe him and rejected him?_

_"Well, it’s part of the bargain between Michael and my father, so that’s about to change. I think it’s bullshit, but my hands are tied," Dean said kindly as he made sure Castiel could see the truth in his eyes._

_"Oh," Castiel said, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say to this revelation._

_"We can either do this fast and get it over with, or slowly and I’ll make sure you feel good. I mean, it’s up to you. I understand if you just want this to be over with and never speak to me again," Dean offered as he continued to rub Cas’ shoulder and back, never touching him sexually or looking anywhere but his eyes._

_Castiel was at a loss for words. He looked from Dean to Naomi who looked impatient. He should get it done with. It was part of the arrangement, so it was business not pleasure, but he was a little lost and scared about all this, and he didn’t want to be lost, scared, and in pain after it was all over._

_"Don’t look at her. Look at me. This is about us, not your brother or the kingdom or anything but what_ you _need right now,” Dean said as he hooked a finger under Cas’ chin and gently brought his eyes away from Naomi._

_"I-I think I would like to go slow," Castiel said, and it was instantly met with an impatient huff from Naomi. However, Dean’s eyes lit affectionately, and that bolstered Castiel’s resolve._

_"You can leave if you’ve got anything to say," Dean barked at Naomi before pulling Cas into a gentle hug. Castiel didn’t realize he was trembling until Dean started to whisper reassurances into his ear. Dean was gentle as he laid Cas down on the bed. He told him everything he was going to do before he did it. He kissed Cas first, and he continued to kiss him softly until Castiel got the hang of it and mimicked Dean’s actions. It was actually quite pleasurable when he forgot that Naomi was scrutinizing their every move._

_Castiel sighed as Dean kissed his way down Cas’ body. It was a strange sensation to have lips and stubble drag across his naked chest, but it was also exhilarating. When Dean asked if he could touch him where no one had before, Castiel wasn’t sure if he was ready, but one look to the side told him Naomi wouldn’t tolerate anything but a yes. Still, Dean must have read the waver in his response, and he rose to kiss Cas again instead._

_Dean hadn’t lied when he said slow, nor had he lied about making Castiel feel good. By the time Dean pressed into him, Castiel was exhausted from two orgasms and over two hours of kisses, caresses, and attention. Dean had spent so much time opening him up with slow, steady fingers that while the sensation of being filled felt strange, he felt no pain accompanying it._

_Dean must have been on edge for well over an hour, but he didn’t rush anything. He waited patiently for Castiel to adjust to the feeling of being taken for the first time. He ran his thumb over Cas’ cheek in a gentle caress while he waited for Cas to give him the okay to move. When he did start to thrust, his stroked were firm but not bruising. He was a gentle lover. Even in his inexperience, Castiel could understand that._

_"Finally," Naomi said after Dean had entered him. Castiel tried to hide his burning face in Dean’s muscular shoulder._

_Dean, however, turned to look directly at Naomi. “Get the fuck out then. You saw what you needed to. Come back for the sheets when we’re finished,” Dean all but growled at her. Naomi made no arguments as she got up and left. “We can stop now, if you would like,” Dean offered as he coaxed Cas to look at him._

_"No, I was enjoying it…I mean, unless you wish to stop," Castiel replied, and he realized in that moment that he would be broken if Dean rejected him now._

_"Nah, I’m good if you are. It can be a little overwhelming your first time though, and I don’t want to push you," Dean said as he started to move. The pleasure started to build again as soon as Dean distracted Cas from Naomi’s exit. Neither lasted very long once they were alone. It was intimate and that only added to the intensity. Soon enough, Dean came with a soft grunt, and Cas tipped over the edge just moments later as Dean stroked him._

_Dean had bathed them both with rose water when they were finished. He spoke soothingly as he cleaned Cas’ abdomen and between his legs. Castiel began to doze from how calming Dean’s voice was combine with the gentle strokes of the washcloth. When Dean was finished, he pulled Castiel into his arms as he settled down to sleep. “Is this alright, or would you rather be alone?” he asked, and Castiel’s only answer was to snuggle closer to Dean’s chest._

_The next morning, Castiel woke to the sound of raised voices in the hall. “You have your damn union, Father! You’ve made a rapist of me, but you have your union,” Dean’s voice was raw even through the heavy chamber door. Castiel’s heart sank as he heard Dean’s words. He wanted to go out there and tell Dean it wasn’t true, but his body ached from all of the new activities he’d learned the night before, and Castiel could not lift himself out of bed. Dean didn’t come back inside, nor did he ever enter their marital chambers again._

Castiel had not realized he’d risen from his seat as his memories washed over him, until he heard the clatter of his glass shattering. “Castiel!” he heard his name called loudly in the sudden silence of the room. He looked up in time to see Dean running toward him and vaulting over the banquet table to get to his side.

"What happened?" Dean asked worriedly as he took Castiel’s hand. Cas looked down to see a shard of glass sticking out of his palm, and suddenly, as though a switch had been flipped, he felt pain radiating through his hand.

"I don’t know," he admitted as Dean quickly grabbed a napkin off the table. He carefully pulled the shard out of Castiel’s hand and wrapped the wound in the cloth.

"Sit down, Cas. You’re shaken up," Dean said soothingly as he helped Cas into his seat again. He didn’t let go of Cas’ hand until Castiel pulled it back into his lap.

"I am alright, Dean. You should get back to your guests," Castiel said softly as he inspected Dean’s handiwork. 

"Are you certain? I can take you to your chambers if—"

"No, I promise that I am fine. I just gripped the glass too tightly. I promise not to be an embarrassment," Castiel said, because the only thing worse than watching Dean enjoy that advances of others would be to be locked away while he did it.

Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. It was the first non-publicity sort of affection Dean had showed him since their wedding night, and Castiel wished he could just kiss Dean in return. Instead, he watched silently as Dean returned to his guests. The ladies wasted little time returning to their flirtations, and Castiel was quickly forgotten. Or so he thought, until he caught Dean sneaking worried glances at him.

Castiel wished that this was not the way of things. His heart clenched when one girl pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek when he picked up her fan for her. He seethed when one young woman pressed as close as humanly possible while Dean led her around the dance floor. Finally, Castiel cracked when one woman had the audacity to sit in Dean’s lap when there was not a seat for her.

He rose without a second thought. He stalked up the to small crowd, and without any fanfare, he took Dean’s hand and yanked him to his feet. The girl went tumbling, and Castiel looked around the group of shocked faces. “Excuse me, but I have some business with my husband,” he said gruffly as he pulled Dean in and kissed him roughly before tugging him out of the banquet hall.

"Cas, what’s gotten into you?" Dean asked with concern lacing his words.

"I am your husband, and I am sick of watching everyone receive your affections but me," Castiel said as he pressed Dean to the stone wall of the corridor.

"Cas…"

"What, Dean?" he asked sharply.

"I’ve been waiting ten years to hear you say that," Dean admitted breathlessly. Castiel looked at him in confusion at that revelation. "Dammit, Cas! I love you. I just couldn’t force myself on you like I did that night," Dean said as he stared into Cas’ eyes.

"You didn’t force yourself on me, Dean. I think I wanted you the moment I saw you, and I loved you the moment you looked into my eyes with such honest emotion," Castiel assured him as he leaned in for another heated kiss. "You’re mine, Dean. Not one of the courtiers.  _Mine_ ,” Castiel said between kisses.

"I’ve always been yours, Cas. I’ll always be yours," Dean whispered back and pulled Castiel in for a fierce hug. They went to bed together that night, and every night after.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years, and Dean has yet to forgive himself for what he'd done to Castiel.

Dean stood in the grand ballroom with a glass of wine in one hand and the delicate hand of a courtier in the other. He hated these gatherings. He had loved them in his youth. They had ensured that his bed was rarely empty, but since his wedding (a decade past) they’d lost their charm. 

He always felt as though he was like a horse at auction. The lords and ladies pawed at him and begged for his attention even though his husband sat only feet away scowling.

Dean stole as many glances at Castiel as he could while being tugged from courtier to courtier. It was gatherings such as this that were the only times he got to see his husband, to touch him if only fleetingly. It was his own doing, but he couldn’t bear to see the man he’d wronged each day, to know Castiel hated him but force his company on him. It would just be a constant reminder to Castiel as to what Dean had done to him.

Dean loved Castiel. He had from the moment he saw how brave Cas was on their wedding night even though he had no idea what was in store for him. Dean didn’t deserve such a brave and wonderful husband.

So, Dean gave him his space. He told Sam to befriend Castiel, to let him know if Cas wanted for anything. He’d built a whole new library when Castiel mentioned a desire for more to read. He bought the finest horses when Cas learned to ride properly. Dean personally went to the nearby monastery to ask for a hive of bees after Cas had told Sam how his family had kept bees when he was a child, and he loved to sit and watch them.

Dean made certain that Castiel wanted for nothing, especially company. He had Sam, Bobby, Lady Meg, Lady Jo, and Lady Ellen. However, Castiel often chose his own company, and Dean couldn’t help but feel that he failed his mission.

Dean was broken from his thoughts when he heard a glass shatter and several gasps. “Cas!” he shouted as his heart skipped when he saw Cas’ bloody hand. Without thinking, Dean tore himself away from his guests and ran to his husband's side, jumping over the table to get there as fast as possible. 

"What happened?" Dean asked frantically as he took Cas’ hand in his. Cas looked dazed as he glanced at his injury, then suddenly he winced in pain as he saw the shard of glass in his hand. Dean stroked his wrist gently as Cas gathered his wits, trying to soothe him any way he could.

"I don’t know," Cas said, and it only served to increase Dean’s worry for his husband. Castiel was pale and looked like he might join his glass on the floor at any moment. So, Dean snatched a napkin off the table. Dean was gentle as possible as he pulled the shard from Cas’ palm, and he carefully inspected it for any stray pieces before wrapping it.

Dean looked up from his work to find Cas watching him with an unfamiliar expression on his face. It looked tender even though pain made creases at the corners of his eyes, but it wasn’t possible. Cas could not feel tenderness towards his attacker, and that’s exactly what Dean saw himself as.

"Sit down, you’re shaken up," Dean urged as he helped Cas back into his seat. He wanted to carry Cas right up to his room. He wanted to lie him down and hold him and ask him what was wrong, how he could help. He couldn’t do that though, so he just held Cas’ hand till Cas pulled it away. 

"I am alright, Dean. You should get back to your guests," Castiel said, and Dean felt the dismissal like an arrow to the gut.

"Are you certain? I can take you to your chambers if—" Dean tried to offer, but Cas wanted nothing to do with Dean’s concern.

"No, I promise that I am fine. I just gripped the glass too tightly. I promise not to be an embarrassment," Castiel said, and Dean wanted to shout that Cas would never be an embarrassment. He wanted to beg Cas to let him take care of him even though Castiel had never shown any hint that he needed taking care of. Dean wanted to forget the party and their guests and ensure that his husband was well, but he didn't know how to express that.

Dean bit back the disappointment at Cas’ dismissal, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to his husband’s forehead. It was something he’d never done before in public, always afraid that any sort of affection would be unwelcome. It was addictive. One small kiss, and Dean wished to press a thousand more to every bit of Cas, but Dean pulled back and slowly returned to his guests.

Dean stepped back around the table to continue to play host, laughing when he should, flirting, drinking. He felt helpless. Cas didn’t want his help when he was injured. Dean didn’t blame him since he’d only caused him harm in the past, but Dean wished he could show Cas that he’d take care of him given the chance.

Dean didn’t think about anything as the courtiers fought for his attention. All thoughts were focused on Cas and how he looked pallid as his hand bled, even Dean knew Cas was ordinarily full of color, of life. Dean was certain more was wrong than a simple cut, but Cas was unwilling to tell him, and Dean respected his privacy even if it frightened him. However, Dean couldn’t help the worried glances he sent Cas’ way from time to time.

Dean wasn’t expecting Cas to get up and practically pull a young woman off of Dean. Honestly, he hadn’t really registered that she’d been sitting on him to begin with. “Excuse me, but I have some business with my husband,” Cas said in that deep voice Dean had dreamed of for ten long years. 

Dean certainly was not expecting to be pulled up by strong arms and kissed roughly on the lips by his husband. Gone was the shy hesitance of his husband, and in its place seemed to be the fiery passion of a jealous lover. Before Dean could really return the heated kiss, Cas pulled away and started to drag him from the banquet hall.

“Cas, what’s gotten into you?” Dean asked in concern. Cas had never shown any sort of possessive behavior toward Dean before. He’d assumed Cas didn’t care what he did.

"I am your husband, and I am sick of watching everyone receive your affections but me," Castiel said as he pressed Dean to the stone wall of the corridor. His breath was hot on Dean’s neck as he breathed harshly, clearly worked up.

"Cas…" Dean said soothingly, but paused not knowing how to say what he wanted to. No one had ever taught him how to speak about his feelings. He’d only been taught that feelings were a weakness.

"What, Dean?" Cas asked sharply as his fingers dug into Dean’s silk shirt, leaving a smear of blood where his injured palm rested.

"I’ve been waiting ten years to hear you say that," Dean admitted breathlessly. Castiel looked at him with confusion dancing in his beautiful eyes. "Dammit, Cas! I  _ love _  you. I just couldn’t force myself on you like I did that night,” Dean said as he stared into Cas’ eyes.

"You didn’t force yourself on me, Dean. I think I wanted you the moment I saw you, and I loved you the moment you looked into my eyes with such honest emotion," Castiel assured him as he leaned in for another heated kiss. "You’re mine, Dean. Not one of the courtier’s. __ __ Mine _ _ ,” Castiel said between kisses.

"I’ve always been yours, Cas. I’ll always be yours," Dean whispered back and pulled Castiel in for a fierce hug. "Come on," Dean murmured as he pulled back from the embrace.

He held Cas’ uninjured hand tightly as they ascended the stairs. His heart constricted as they entered what had been intended as their shared chambers ten years ago, but Dean had not set foot in since.

"Cas," he said as he turned to face Cas. "I’m sorry…for our wedding, for my ignorance since, for not telling you I’ve loved you since the first night." It all just came tumbling out of Dean unable to stay hidden away now that a tiny piece of his armor had been torn away. It was uncharacteristic of him, but if he didn't tell Cas now while he had the courage, it might be another ten years before he found the words again.

"You really do love me?" Cas asked as he looked at Dean with the penetrating expression that Dean had feared for ten years, but now it actually was comforting.

"Of course. Who wouldn’t fall in love with a strong, fearless man like you?" Dean chuckled as Cas wrinkled his nose at that description. 

"I didn’t love you at first. I thought I did that night, but then you were so distant afterward. I heard you argue with the King the next morning. I wanted to tell you, you were wrong, that I had wanted you, that I’d enjoyed it, that I’d hoped we could do it again without the fanfare of the wedding…that you’d teach me…" Cas’ deep voice cracked, and he looked down to hide how glassy his eyes had become.

"Shh," Dean shushed as he pulled Cas in to a tight hug. "Of course, we can. I’d be honored if you’d let me teach you…"

"I have read my books since then," Cas mumbled into Dean neck, where he rested his head on Dean shoulder.

"Then maybe you will teach me a thing or two," Dean replied with a soft laugh. Neither pulled away, but Cas started to untuck Dean’s shirt as they stood there. Dean laughed again when Cas’ fingers became insistent in their quest to disrobe him.

Dean’s laughter was cut off when Cas slipped his hand into the front of Dean’s pants and cupped him gingerly. Dean tipped his head back and moaned, which seemed to give Cas the confidence to wrap his fingers around Dean’s cock and stroke him slowly.

"You weren’t kidding," Dean panted softly when Cas ran his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock, making Dean shiver. Dean could feel Cas smiling into his neck, then he started to kiss Dean’s neck softly as he stroked him. Dean’s pants were too constricting now, and he quickly shimmied out of them without making Cas stop what he was doing.

"Is it good? I’ve only ever touched myself like this. I—" 

"It’s perfect, Cas. Feels amazing," Dean assured him. "May I touch you?" 

"Yes, please," Cas said, and as soon as he did, Dean began to disrobe him as well. He tugged at Cas’ clothes finding the quickest path to feeling his skin beneath rough fingers.

Cas didn’t stop jerking Dean off, and every time he twisted his wrist on the upstroke, Dean faltered in his movements which caused Cas to chuckle softly.

"Are you laughing at me?" Dean asked, mock affronted.

"You are not as unflappable as you seem," Cas retorted as he nibbled softly at Dean’s ear.

"I’m going to wrap my hand around your prick and see how unflappable you are," Dean threatened as he shoved Cas’ pants down his thighs and grabbed his already hard cock. Cas gasped as Dean immediately began to mimic Cas’ own movements. "Not so smug now, are you?" Dean teased playfully.

"H-harder," Cas panted and pressed his face to Dean’s neck to steady himself. Dean wrapped his free hand around Cas' waist to support him as he tightened his grip slightly. Cas shook in him arms for a moment before picking up where he left off.

They stroked each other until they were both panting loudly, and Cas stopped and took Dean's hand in his own. “I don’t want it to end yet,” he mumbled when Dean showed concern.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ chapped lips and looked him in the eye as he guided him to the bed. “What do you want?” Dean asked as he laid Cas down and started to shower him in kisses, starting at his jaw and working his way down his body.

"Not like it was last time," Cas said immediately, and Dean froze above him. He raised his eyes slowly to look at Cas.

"You want to penetrate me?" he asked a little uncertain, but Cas shook his head immediately.

"No. I mean that I do not want lie here passively. I want to touch you and bring you pleasure as well. I want you to come as many times as I do, and if I don’t know something, I want you to teach me instead of doing it for me," Cas explained as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Dean didn’t realize he’d needed to hear those words until Cas said them. He felt a weight lift from his chest as he surged up to capture Cas’ lips. He urged Cas to open his lips by licking gently at their seam, and Cas quickly complied. He mimicked Dean’s technique, and Dean wished he’d kissed Cas every day for the last ten years, because it was passionate and wonderful. Cas even boldly nipped at Dean’s lower lip eventually, and Dean had to break away, he was smiling too hard. 

"Did Lady Meg teach you that?" Dean asked breathlessly as he began to rut against Cas, enjoying the friction as their cock pressed against each other.

Cas immediately became flustered and stumbled over a reply. “You must remind me to thank her for that, though I’d have enjoyed teaching it to you too,” Dean eased his worries, though Dean hoped that that was the extent of what she’d taught him.

"I never laid with her," Cas blurted out as though he read the concern in Dean’s eyes. "There was a…"

"Shh, not now. I didn’t expect you to live like a monk. They better have treated you well though," Dean said firmly as he cupped Cas’ cheek. "I hope I was not so distant that you felt you couldn’t come to me if someone wronged you," Dean said earnestly, as he searched Cas’ eyes for any hint of wrongs done to him.

"I am not so fragile, Dean. I can take care of myself…"

"But it is my pleasure to take care of you," Dean cut him off as he picked up his speed rutting against Cas.

Cas cried out and gripped Dean’s shoulders tightly as he thrust up to add to the pressure. “Only if you let me care for you as well. So many times, I’ve seen you return from battle, bloody and aching, and I wanted to go to you. To heal you, but it wasn’t my place,” Cas said as he stroked Dean's cheek with his thumb.

Dean turned his face into the embrace, so he could kiss Cas' thumb then nip at it playfully to lighten the mood. "I wouldn't mind you playing nurse maid," Dean said suggestively as he reached between them to wrap his fingers around their cocks.

Cas' retort was swallowed by the soft whine that escaped his lips. "Dean?" Cas asked tentatively as they both got closer and closer to coming.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I think I would like for you to take me from behind, with me on my hands and knees," Cas ventured and Dean paused his caresses.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me..."

"Why wouldn't I want it? I heard that it can be very pleasurable," Cas said in confusion, and Dean reached up to take Cas' face in his hands and kiss him passionately.

"Some equate it to how animals fuck. Find it impersonal, demeaning," Dean explained as he looked Cas in the eye.

"But you don't see me as an animal or wish to demean me," Castiel said slowly as he ran his fingers down Dean's ribs, causing him to shiver and moan. Castiel really had no way of knowing that, and it warmed Dean that he had such faith in Dean.

"No, of course not!"

"Then I would like it if you took me on my knees," Cas said firmly.

Dean kissed Cas once more before rising from the bed and striding to the chamber door. He swung it open to find both his guards standing outside and his and Cas' personal servants standing at the ready. Dean beckoned Garth to his side and spoke to him in a whisper. The servant went scurrying down the hall as soon as Dean's request was made, and Dean turned to Cas' servant. "Please bring us some of the remnants of the banquet," Dean requested then shut the door again.

He turned to see Cas looking at him worriedly, and Dean joined him again on the bed. "I needed supplies," he said cryptically, hoping Cas would understand.

"Supplies?"

"I won't take you dry," Dean explained in a huff. He cringed just at the thought, and could see Cas' wince when he realized what Dean meant. "Garth will return soon. Don't fret," Dean said as he knelt between Cas' thighs and kissed them softly.

He reached up and held Cas' hand in his, while he kissed his hips and belly then slowly took Cas in his mouth. Cas' other hand went to Dean's hair and caressed his scalp, which caused Dean to moan around his cock. Cas threw his head back in a silent cry as pleasure swept through him.

Poor Garth chose that moment to rush in with the requested oil. His eyes were as wide as the saucer in his hand when he saw what was happening, but he brought the bowl to the bed and placed it on the small table beside it for Dean when he was ready, and slipped out before Castiel opened his eyes again.

Dean reached over and began to prep Cas in earnest as soon as Garth left. He didn't let go of Cas' hand as he slowly pressed a slick finger into Cas. “You're beautiful, Cas,” he mumbled into Cas' thigh as Cas took the intrusion with a soft whine. Cas gripped Dean's hand a little tighter, and Dean carefully removed his finger.

“Too much?”

“No. It's just that it's been quite some time,” Cas said as he looked down at Dean through hooded eyes.

“I'll be gentle,” Dean said, but Cas looked at him sternly.

“I'm not asking for gentle, just a moment to remember what this is like,” Cas said gruffly as he pulled Dean's wet fingers back to his body. Dean caught his wrist and brought it to his lips to kiss it softly.

“Not gentle then,” Dean said before returning to his task. He _was_ gentle, he just distracted Cas from it by taking him all the way into his mouth. Dean assumed that Cas barely noticed the careful treatment of his hole as his back arched off the bedding, and his free hand gripped the silk sheets.

“I'm ready,” Cas insisted when Dean had barely gotten three fingers into him and was pumping them slowly, dragging them over Cas' prostate every couple of strokes. “Please, Dean. I've waited for this long enough.”

Dean removed his fingers and sat back on his heels. He helped an unsteady Castiel sit up, and murmured encouragements to him as he rose shakily to his hands and knees. He was so beautiful kneeling in front of Dean just waiting for him. Dean couldn't wrap his head around how they got here, and he prayed it wasn't a dream that would leave him aching and alone in the morning.

However, Cas' skin was softer than anything his mind could come up with on its own when Dean ran his palm over his naked cheeks. His soft sighs were a music sweeter than he'd ever heard, and the look of adoration in his shining blue eyes was not something his mind would use to trick him. Even his own twisted thoughts were not so cruel.

“Are you still with me?” Castiel asked as he looked over his shoulder at Dean.

“Yes, sorry. Just having trouble believing this is real,” Dean admitted as he ran his fingers over Cas' ass and down his strong thighs again. Strong from riding the horse Dean had bought for him. Dean would have to go riding with him soon. Show him his favorite places around the palace grounds, and let Castiel do the same.

“Dean, I'm losing you again. Come here,” Cas said as he fell to the side and urged Dean forward by opening his arms to him. Dean stretched out on the bed and rolled into Cas' embrace, immediately giving him a slow kiss.

“I'm sorry, I'm distracted. There is so much I want to share with you, I've wanted to share, and now I can...”

“Share this with me first, unless—”

“I want to, Cas,” Dean said as he helped Cas into position again and knelt behind him. He kissed his way up the knobs of Cas' spine until he was stretched over him. He held himself up with one hand and dipped the fingers of the other into the oil before stroking himself a couple times.

Castiel moved his left hand to where Dean's rested on the sheets, and he placed his hand over Dean's and clasped them together when Dean spread his fingers. Dean squeezed his fingers as he guided himself into Cas slowly, feeling Cas' body give way and accept him. He pressed kisses to the back of Cas' neck where a light sheen of sweat had already broken out.

“You feel amazing, Cas,” Dean said as he pulled back and eased in again. Cas squeezed his hand harder and bent to press his cheek into the cool sheets. Dean was about to ask if he was hurting Cas and should stop, but a long, low moan slipped out of Cas as Dean thrust into him at this new angle.

“More,” Cas said when he had enough breath in him to speak, but mostly he just whimpered softly.

Dean increased the power behind each snap of his hips, and pretty soon Cas was rocking back to meet him thrust for thrust. “That's it. You're doing amazing,” Dean said as Cas rocked back and ground against Dean for a moment before pulling away again. It stole the breath from Dean's lungs as it sparked the fire low in his gut.

Cas pushed himself up again as they increased speed and craned his neck to capture Dean's lips in a searing kiss. “Hey there,” Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Cas' belly to hug him tightly to Dean's chest.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied before tilting his chin up again for another kiss. Dean let his hand find Cas' cock as they kissed, and started to stroke him in time with their movements. He nuzzled Cas' cheek and neck when Cas pulled back to moan and mumble softly as he became overwhelmed.

Dean slowed his movements sensing that Cas didn't want it to end here, and Cas squeezed his hand again while he caught his breath.

“Maybe you want to ride me, so you can set the pace,” Dean suggested between kisses as he cradled Cas to him from behind. Cas nodded without looking back at him, still shaking slightly from being so close to the edge.

Dean didn't pull out immediately. Instead, he held Cas to him as he leaned back to kneel with Cas in his lap. He kissed Cas' tanned shoulders and intertwined their fingers over Cas' stomach until Cas could breathe steadily again, then Dean eased out as carefully as possible. He dropped down onto his back next to Cas then patted Cas' thick thigh playful.

“Mount up. Show me that all those lessons you've had have not been going to waste,” Dean said with a cheeky smile, and Cas heaved a sigh.

“You are a child,” Cas said, but he straddled Dean's hips anyway. Dean took Cas by the wrist and guided his fingers to the bowl of oil.

“Like this,” he said as he dipped them in then guided Cas back to Dean's erection. Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean and gave him a few strokes to make sure he was still slick then used his hand to guide himself down onto Dean's cock.

Dean grabbed his wrists again when he was fully seated, and he placed Cas' hands on Dean's chest. “It'll help you balance and give you leverage if your legs get tired,” Dean said as he smiled up at Cas, who smiled back a little unsure.

Cas was a natural though. He started slow, but he quickly learned that shifting his hips as he seated himself brought them both more pleasure and quickly worked it into his rhythm. Cas definitely had more control over himself in this position even though Dean went deeper with each thrust. Cas' fingers dug into Dean's chest, and Dean enjoyed the view of Cas' neck and chest as he threw his head back in pleasure.

After a while, Dean could tell that Cas' legs were getting tired, and he pushed himself up without unseating Cas. He managed to shimmy up the bed so that his back was against Cas' wall of pillows, and he brought his knees up, so Cas was nestled in the v of Dean's body. He cradled Cas to him and kissed him slowly as they moved together with slow rolls of their hips.

Dean got his knees under him eventually, so Cas was seated in his lap, and they embraced as Dean thrust up into Cas.

They kissed and tugged at each others hair as they came closer to the edge. Cas' leaking cock was trapped between the friction of their joined bodies, and it pulled soft pleasured noises from Cas with every one of their movements.

When Cas finally came, it was quietly. He buried his face in Dean's neck, and a small puff of a gasp touched Dean's skin as Cas' body when rigid in his arms. Dean' stroked his damp hair as he quivered and released over their stomachs.

Dean followed him soon after, and it rolled over him and shook him to his core. He panted into Cas' messy hair as he got control of himself again, but he didn't want to move yet. He wanted to stay like this for as long as they could, before they got sticky and sore, to just enjoy each other.

Castiel must have had the same idea, because he didn't try to move either. He just pulled away from Dean's neck to kiss him again and nip at his bottom lip.

“I want to go riding with you. I want to show you my favorite places to ride, and I would like it if you showed me yours. I'd also...I'd also like to share this chamber with you as I'd originally planned...if you'll have me,” Dean began to ramble as he stroked Cas' sweaty back.

“I would like all of that as well, and I'd like to wake up next to you in the morning this time,” Cas replied, and Dean held him even tighter.

“I think that can be arranged,” Dean said as he finally lifted Cas, so his soft cock slipped easily from him. He guided Cas to the bed and kissed him before rising. He retrieved the tray of food from Anna at the door, and urged Cas to eat since he knew he'd only picked at dinner.

Cas sampled all of the food now while Dean tenderly cleaned the come and sweat from his body and pressed kisses to the clean skin left in it's wake. Cas turned from his meal long enough to return the favor, inadvertently learning that Dean was ticklish on his belly.

When Cas had a healthy glow about him again and a full belly, Dean took the tray and left it by the door, then he climbed into bed and pulled Cas to his chest, swatting away Cas' fingers that wandered to his ticklish areas.

Neither fell asleep for quite some time, too amazed by what had come of this night. After a while of silence, Dean finally broke it. “What made you decide to confront me tonight?”

“I don't know. I just couldn't stand to see you with another courtier,” Cas said honestly as he stroked his fingers over Dean's chest.

“Will you tell me about your life before we married?”

“If you really want to know about it...”

“I want to know everything about you, Cas. Ten years, I've wanted to know.”

“Fine, but you need to tell me about yourself as well. Sam and Jo were very detailed in their history, but I want to know you, not someone else's version of you,” Cas admitted, and Dean kissed the crown of his head.

They talked late into the night, sharing stories of their youth then stories of their life together but apart. Dean told Cas things he'd never admitted to anyone else, as he suspected Cas did as well. Dean admitted that his relationship with his father was never the same after their wedding. King John died having not spoken to Dean in three years because Dean was overcome by the shame of his wedding night every time he was in his father's presence. His entire life till that point, he'd spent trying to gain his father's approval, but when he finally had it, it tasted like ash in his mouth.

Cas held him as he admitted it, and he promised Dean that he never regretted their wedding night. He would never have blamed Dean even if he had, because Dean had no choice either. He was his father's pawn as much as Cas was his brother's.

Dean looked at him in the dim light of their chambers in shock. Dean had never thought the blame rested on anyone but himself. He'd beaten himself up for nearly ten years thinking it was all his fault even though he refused to speak to his father, it was more to do with self loathing. He hadn't been strong enough to protect Cas from their families. However, Cas said it with such certainty that Dean actually considered that perhaps Cas hadn't been the only victim of their marriage.

They fell asleep clinging to each other, certain the other would disappear if they let go even for a moment.

Dean woke as the sun rose to shine through their chamber windows. During the night, they had shifted so that Cas spooned Dean from behind, and their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to thigh. Dean shifted to face Cas which roused him.

“Good morning,” Dean said as he brushed Castiel's hair off his forehead.

“You're still here,” Cas said with a closed mouth smile.

“Wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Cas,” Dean said as he leaned in for a kiss. Cas returned it with a contented sigh and let Dean roll him onto his back to start the morning right. Dean was careful with him, aware that he was likely tender from the night before. So, he pleasured Cas with his mouth, and when Cas asked him to teach him how, so he might return the gesture, Dean guided him through his first blowjob.

It was messy, and Cas cringed at the taste of him on his tongue, but he looked at Dean with determination in his eyes while Dean recovered. “I will need to practice that.”

“I certainly won't mind giving you all the practice you need, Cas. You don't have to swallow if you don't like it though. I can just as easily come elsewhere...”

“It is a part of you. I am sure I will come to enjoy it,” Cas said.

“It's alright if you don't though. I won't be offended,” Dean assured him and pulled him down for a kiss, tasting himself on Cas' tongue and pulling a face. “Definitely won't be offended.” It garnered the desired reaction as Cas laughed brightly and slapped his chest lightly.

Dean took Cas riding once they'd eaten breakfast together in bed, feeding each other fruits and sharing kisses. It was a second chance at the marriage they'd both been too frightened to fight for the first time. As they rode out of the palace side by side with the wind in their hair, neither could imagine any other place they would rather be.

 


End file.
